Unexpected Surprise
by naf1327
Summary: aveyond Lars and rhen fanfic.Disclaimer:i don't own anything except the crazy idea.. i guess so, well, at least i wish i did own the crazy idea...mwahahahahahahaha


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Aveyond characters below, including the plot or whatsoever; I just own my ridiculous idea… I guess… well, at least I wish I do… mwahahahaha

**Something Else**

He awed at her way when she's swishing her sword during the classes, although it was more of a peep then watching properly. Whenever people pass by, he immediately wears the disgusted look and started to insult her. Sometimes he wonders to himself, why did he'd been so tough on her? Was it because of her previous status? Was it because of so-called 'sweet revenge'? Or was it something else? He never really knows it. Until the day that changed his way of life, and hers, into something else, that urged them to learn and experience new skills and titled themselves rightfully as Sorcerer and Sword Singer. But the title didn't last long with him as soon as he joined the Disciples of necromancy and titled as Necromancer himself. He realized that the journey had made someone better out of him. Still, the fiery and short temper affect are still attached to him.

Now, looking down at her, almost dying, bleeding so… horribly, made him felt so… useless. Although he's been tormenting her, taunting her, spreading rumors and lies about her, he still have the humanity feeling for her. The other party member was defeated and fall, but he's not giving up. Not until they accomplish the mission. Yes, they will accomplish it and he is the one who'll make sure they'll accomplish it, and he'll not going to accomplishing it alone. With the help of his reviving skill, the party would be once again healthy. But there were no time for it just yet. He laid her as soft as he could on the ground, finishing of the minion that claimed his companions' lives. With the enemy defeated, he ran back to her, shaking her softly.

"Rhen, are you okay? Answer me, Rhen… answer me…" he said, almost to pleading.

"Revive the other Lars. You'll need them more than you need me." She said, reaching out her bleeding hand for his face.

"No, you're the Chosen One. It's you're the one who's going to defeat him. Obviously we'll need you more…" he persisted.

"Then revive the others first. Revive them Lars, I know you can do it. After all this years, all along it, you've been horrible to me; you made me think you're nothing but a mean, selfish, arrogant young man that cares for no one but himself. Prove me that I'm wrong. Prove to me that you're none of that. Revive them Lars." Rhen said, gaining her strength. "I couldn't revive them even if I wanted to. We're out of Cassia leaf, and Dameon's down too. You're our only hope." She added.

"As you wish, Rhen…" Lars said finally, standing and performing the Reviving skill, reviving the whole party, including Rhen.

Next, he perform his Major healing skill to the entire party, as reviving only restore a few amount of health, which is the best for him to heal them off. He took a glance to Rhen, realizing his place with her, he's not hers and she's not his. They were never meant to be together. The part was just Rhen's nature of convincing people. He always knew that. He just gazed at her as she 'supervising' the party before continuing to work on the plan. He noticed Rhen coming over his way, making his heart to beat rapidly. He was expecting something he shouldn't. Rhen is always warm and nice to everyone, but she's rarely treated him that way, or so he thought.

"Congratulations, Lars. You've proven me wrong. Maybe you weren't as bad as I thought at all. Let's take the Druid's soul and return it to the Druid. It's the last Druid, remember?" she said, almost jumping in excitement, smiling at him. "It's a pleasure… Now that we all know you're the heiress of the Thais' throne." Lars said, bowing humorously. "Stop it, Lars; you're making me feels like jelly. I don't want to be queen anyway. I just want my old life back." She said, picking up her fallen backpack, taking the Druid's soul with them as they walked. "But why? People are dying and willingly to trade place with you, yet, you're running away from it?" Lars questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's just that… it's just too much for me to bear it... Knowing my parents are not my real parents… being a slave, fighting evil..." she sighed. "You don't know how it's like." She added solemnly. "You're right, I don't" countered Lars.

"Oi! You two okay there? I thought we were in a hurry?" called mad Marge from ahead, along with Elini. "Something troubles you, northerner?" Elini asked, addressing to Rhen. "No, nothing Elini. The faster we get the soul into it's rightful owner, the faster we could be free from this crazy situation." She said, joining the others to the last Shrine.


End file.
